


Roles

by boyandhispen



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Comeplay, Deep Throating, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Facials, Hair-pulling, Human Pet, M/M, Pain, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Throat Fucking, sloppy blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyandhispen/pseuds/boyandhispen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny gets a reminder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Requst on tumblr for sub!Dan and Dom!Ross
> 
> This was so fun to write, I honestly think its so hot and I hope you think so too!
> 
> Comment if you like, they are the best present! I love pleasing others uwu

Request for sub Dan,nsfw. This was way longer than I expected!!! 

Dan knew that he messed up as soon as he did it.  
“What did you just call me?” Ross questioned, eyes dark as he pushes his morning coffee aside, pushing his chair back and standing up. 

Eyes wide, Dan swallowed as Ross stood next to him, close enough for his body heat to radiate onto Dan as he opened his mouth to speak. “I-I didnt mean it, hon-”  
“Danny! What. Did You. Call. Me.” Ross fisted his hand in his submissives wild curls, tugging them sharply to pull Dan out of the chair and onto his knees as the other cried out. “And look at me when im talking to you.”

Dan whimpers, cock swelling slowly in his pants as he looks up, shame in his eyes. His face is flushed already, and he can feel Ross’s nails digging into his scalp as he answers quietly. “I called you my bitch, Sir.” He chokes out, whining as Ross pulls his hair harder, craning his head back. 

“You did. But thats not true,is it?”  
He asks, pressing his foot onto Dans crotch and rubbing his cock to full hardness. “Im not the one on my knees on the hard kitchen floor, already hard at six in the morning, am I?” Dan gasps and bucks into his masters foot, groaning when the action stretches his back painfully.“No sir!”  
“Huh. Then why would you call me your bitch? Could it be that youve forgotten your place in this home?”

Dans voice is small and shaky, but his cock betrays any feelings of fear he could be feeling as it twitches under the arch of Ross’s foot. “No sir, I havent forgotten. Im sorry sir, I didnt mean it.” Ross only hums. “I think you need a reminder. Couch. /Now./“ Releasing Dans hair, Ross moves across the room in smooth strides and positions himself on the couch with his knees together, and Dan scrabbles after him, laying over Ross’s lap when instructed to do so. “14 strikes, one for each letter in the words ‘You are my bitch’. Do you remember your safeword?” Dan swallows, eyes closing as he prepares for the first smack. “Tetris.” He cries out on the first impact, biting his lip as his eyes sting with tears. Ross is growing harder and harder against him with every smack if his hand on Dans ass, and Dans own dick is throbbing as hard as his ass 10 smacks through. Tears are streaming down Dans face and he’s gasping and moaning with every touch, panting harshly and it feels like the punishment is going on forever when theres a long pause before Ross’s hand comes down hard, one final time. Stroking over the bruising flesh, ross hums his approval. “Very nice. You did so well, Danny. You didnt even flinch after the first one. I think you deserve a reward.” Dan nods, whining in the back of his throat. “Please sir, I promise not to forget my place again.” Dans head is swimming as he falls to his knees, smiling sweetly up at Ross and gaining controll over his breath as the other spreads his legs. Ross strokes Dans cheek, cupping his jaw gently and guiding him forward. “What a good pet. Come and get your treat.” Licking his lips, Dan nuzzles along Ross’s thigh lovingly, burying his face in the crook between his cock and his thigh to inhale his musky scent. Ross smiles and pets his hair as he does this, and allows Danny to pull his pyjama bottoms down and reveal his hard, leaking cock. “How sweet…” Ross cooes as Dan Places a kiss on the head of his cock, and Dan smiles, trailing his lips along Ross’s length before swallowing him down in one smooth motion. He gags momentarily before pulling back and opening his throat, working his muscles to squeeze around his masters dick. Ross throws his head back and moans, fist clenching in Dans hair again as he is deepthroated. “Mmm… Thats a good boy.” He rasps, rocking his hips against Dans face before pulling him back, fucking his pets throat with ease as Dan hollows out his cheeks and hums around him. “Fuck…Touch yourself, Dont cum until I say.” Ross breaths, jaw hanging slack as he picks up the pace and fucks Dans mouth more earnestly. Dan does as he is told, wrapping his hands around his cock and stroking himself in time with Ross’s thrusts into his mouth. Dans face is becoming covered in spit, lips dark and shiny as Ross looks down to watch himself dissapear past them. He locks eyes with Danny, and cries out sharply as the other increases the suction of the tight, wet heat. Dan is loving every second of his reward, and dips his tongue into Ross’s slit as he is pulled back up and off of his masters cock. Grabbing Ross in his free hand, Danny tosses his hair over his shoulder as he is given controll again, diving down to really go at it. He’s moaning and keening as he works Ross over, saliva dripping over his hand and his masters cock as he picks up the pace, pressing his tongue hard along the underside of the member and swirling his tongue around the tip before Ross is announcing his impending orgasm. Danny pulls back, panting harshly with his mouth hanging open and a string of spit and precome keeping him connected to Ross’s cock as he jerks him off the rest of the way, reveling in the way Ross’s back arches off the couch as he cums all over Dannys face, swearing and moaning praises as he releases. Danny is whimpering now, high in his throat as Ross pulls him up and kisses him roughly, fisting his cock and growling out an order for him to cum before biting down on his cum-streaked bottom lip. Danny jolts, hips stuttering as he lets out a strangled noise that mightve been Ross’s title in their little dynamic, spilling over his hand with stuttering hips. Their tongues meet in a lazy, open mouthed kiss, and Ross shoves his fingers in with their tongues to feed his cum to his pet before gathering the cum off of his face and repeating the action, Dan drinking it all up hungrily and savoring the bitter taste. Petting his hair, Ross giggles, a sharp contrast to the situation they are in,and Dan cant help but join in as they slump against eachother on the couch, crying tears of laughter and joy at the absurdity of it all, and Danny grins, because he knows he wont mistake Ross for his bitch again, and even if he does, it will be worth it. 


End file.
